


#WONRABBIT DAY

by ReeLeeV



Series: IRIDESCENT -Hyungwonho Bingo Challenge- [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #WONRABBIT DAY, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hyungwon has the perfect birthday surprise for Wonho.





	

“Come on, hyung,” Hyungwon says, his words coming out almost as a whine. Hoseok can’t help but chuckle at the younger’s behavior, allowing himself to be pulled along through the dorm. Kihyun and Hyunwoo watch them as they hurry through the living room from their cuddly position on the couch, Kihyun smirking at the couple knowingly. Hoseok wishes he could be let in on the secret that everyone else seems to know but him, but he knows if he tries to ask Hyungwon would only shush him. It’s a surprise, after all.

Hyungwon hails a cab outside the dorm, and shows the driver what address they’re headed to.

“Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok murmurs as he stretches out in the backseat, resting his head on the taller’s shoulder. “Can you tell me where we’re going now?” 

“No,” Hyungwon tells him sternly, “and stop asking. I’m not telling you anything about what we’re doing tonight.”

“But it’s my birthday,” Hoseok pouts. Hyungwon can’t help but chuckle at the expression, pressing his long fingers against his lips as they curve up into a smile. 

“You’ll know it when you see it,” is all he says. He curls an arm around the older, holding him close. Hoseok sighs in defeat, resigning himself to snuggle closer to his boyfriend instead of asking more questions. 

 

They ride in the cab for a long while, neither saying anything the entire ride. It isn’t as if they don’t want to talk to each other, they just don’t have anything to say. That’s the downside to living with each other since before debut, there’s plenty to say to each other whenever everyone’s around, but when it’s just the two there’s nothing to say. It’s a comfortable silence, though, so neither really mind. As long as they’re together, anything is okay.

 

Finally, the cab stops in front of a storefront. It’s hard to tell what kind of store, though, because of how dark it is. Hyungwon and Hoseok leave the cab, the younger remaining a moment longer to pay the fee. Hoseok looks around, feeling as if he’s been here before. He frowns thoughtfully, knowing this street. If it were daytime, he’d have known where he is in an instant. 

“Wonnie,” Hoseok begins, but Hyungwon only shakes his head with a smirk before grabbing his hand and leading him away.

Hoseok looks around at the passing storefronts curiously, the feeling of familiarity never leaving him. He tries repeatedly to ask where they are, but Hyungwon refuses to answer. Hoseok huffs impatiently. At first the younger’s mystery was cute, but now it’s getting annoying. Of course, that’s mostly because Hoseok knows he should know where he is right now, but for some reason can’t name it. 

 

“Okay,” Hyungwon says, at last stopping and turning to face the other side of the street, “we’re here.” Hoseok follows his gaze, squinting in the dark. The small menu board out front reads: “Happy Wonho Day!” and is accompanied with the little doodle of a Chikorita Pokémon on it.

“Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok murmurs, a smile breaking out over his face, “are we really—?”

“Happy birthday, hyung,” Hyungwon tells him, smiling serenely. Hoseok gives a wholehearted chuckle, staying back only a moment longer to kiss Hyungwon gratefully before running across the street. Hoseok’s mother, who’s been watching in the dark café, turns on the lights and opens the door. 

“Eomma!” Hoseok greets, hugging her tightly. 

“My Hoseokkie,” she says, pulling away to give him a once-over. “You look thin… Have you been eating well?” Hoseok chuckles at her concern, shaking his head as he hugs her again.

“I’m fine, Eomma,” he answers. “Are you well? How’s business?” She tries to pull away again, wanting to look in his face when she speaks to him, but he stubbornly holds onto her. She can’t help but laugh at her son. Hyungwon slowly crosses the street, smiling at the scene. It’s been much too long since Hoseok has had a chance for a real visit with his parents because of how busy the group has been. He came by for a quick visit a while ago, but Hyungwon knew that Hoseok wanted to come back soon. He figured his birthday was the perfect time to do it. His mother glances over at the younger idol, grinning up at him gratefully.

“How are you, Hyungwon-ah?”

“I’m doing fine, si-eomoni,” he answers, bowing respectfully. “Are you and your husband doing well?”

“We’re doing just fine, thank you,” she replies graciously. She tries again to separate herself from her son, this time succeeding in prying him off. “Come on inside,” she says to them. “I’ve got coffee and cakes all prepared for you two.” Hoseok eagerly nods, and offers his mother his arm to guide her inside. Hyungwon and his mother share a laugh at the caring gesture, their eyes shining with adoration for the sweet-hearted boy. 

“I’m sorry I don’t come by to visit more often,” Hoseok says as he sits down, poking out his lower lip in a pout. Hyungwon takes a seat beside him, having to resist the urge to pull at his cheeks to get the older’s smile back on his face.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hoseok-ah,” she tells him. “We both knew you’d be busy like this when you finally made your debut.” She pauses after setting down the cakes on the table, putting a hand on his arm. “I’m so proud of you, Hoseokkie. You’ve come so far.”

“Th-thank you Eomma,” Hoseok stutters, beaming up at her. She returns the smile, it looking incredibly similar to her son’s.

 

The trio spends hours in the café, talking and laughing with each other. Hoseok’s mother dotes on her son as much as she can, and Hoseok loves every moment of it. Watching how he and his mother react, Hyungwon realizes just how similar his hyung is to her. Their laughs, smiles, and mannerisms are all the same. 

Eventually, though, it’s time to leave. Hyungwon had managed to get permission from their managers to do this if he promised to get them both back before a specified curfew. He hates having to drag Hoseok away from his mother, but he has no choice. Luckily, Hoseok understands and doesn’t put up a fight when Hyungwon says it’s time to leave. He kisses his mother’s forehead affectionately, hugging her tightly one last time. He picks her up and spins her about, causing her to shriek in surprise.

“I’m too old for you to be doing that, Hoseok-ah!” she chides, although she can’t stop giggling at the action. She playfully hits him on the arm, and leans up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I love you, Hoseokkie. Work hard, take care of yourself, and don’t wait so long to visit me next time!”

“I love you, Eomma,” Hoseok says softly, hugging her again. He pulls away, and has to leave quickly to keep himself from making a scene. Hyungwon pauses a moment to bow respectfully to her before following his boyfriend. He straightens up to leave, and is suddenly pulled into a hug by Hoseok’s mother.

“Thank you for loving my son,” she whispers to him. She pulls back and kisses his cheek, smiling widely at him. The expression brings an embarrassed smile to Hyungwon’s face. “You’re more than I could’ve ever asked for in a partner for him. I’m thankful that he’s found you.”

“Thank you, si-eomoni,” Hyungwon says, leaning down to kiss her on the top of her head. “I’ll try and bring him by for another visit soon.” She nods, humming in agreement, and walks him to the door. Hoseok is waiting for him outside, his arms crossed over his chest. His bright expression has fallen away to reveal one of pain. Hyungwon smiles sympathetically, understanding the change to be due to the fact that he has to leave his mother after only a few hours.

 

They manage to hail a cab quickly, the couple sliding in silently. They’re halfway back to the dorm by the time Hoseok says something. The entire ride he’s only been curled up against Hyungwon, staring hard at the floorboard.

“Thank you, Hyungwonnie,” he murmurs, his voice sounding thick. Hyungwon glances down and sees his eyes only half-open. His lips barely move as he continues. “This was the best birthday present ever.” Hyungwon smiles softly at him, resting his head atop the older’s.

“I love you, hyung,” Hyungwon whispers, “happy birthday.” Hoseok chuckles as he readjusts his position slightly, getting even closer to Hyungwon.

“I love you, too, Wonnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first entry in a Hyungwon Bingo Challenge I'm doing (found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1220757/iridescent-a-hyungwonho-writing-challenge-writingchallenge-wonho-hyungwon-monstax-hyungwonho-2won)


End file.
